Articular bandages are known in many forms and are employed for the most widely varying parts of the human and animal body in the case of articular traumata to support the joint by compression or by incorporating additional stabilizing members. Most frequently, such bandages are constructed in the form of bandages for the ankle, knee, wrist, elbow and shoulder joints.
For articular bandages, the problem of an undesirable formation of creases frequently occurs because of the relatively large flexural angle. It is possible to counteract this problem by the bandage, at least within the critical areas of flexion a more elastic yarn. However, such yarns are relatively expensive. Furthermore, in the extended or rest stage of the joint, excessive compression is produced which may lead to ligations of the blood vessels and accordingly creates problems when the bandage is worn.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a fabric produced from textile threads for use within the inner and outer flexion area of articular bandages and which is economical to manufacture and will preclude creases within the area of flexion, even after prolonged use, and provide better comfort. Further technical problems arise when providing an articular bandage which is fitted with such a fabric produced from textile threads.
Another object of the invention is therefore to provide a simple method for the production of the fabric.